


head empty, only headcanons

by 1_ayo_chill_1



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, SIKE, anyways it will be majority mha and haikyuu, anyways thats all for now, bc those are the only two that i think about nowadays, but i might dabble in other fandoms, but it is what it is, i just really love these kiddos, idk if there'll be any ships, its a mess, let me project okay??, maladaptive daydreamer here, nice to meet ya, non Canon, rent free headcanons bc i need an outlet, sorry - Freeform, there wont be much romance, too much effort, ugh bro i don't want to tag relationships, we go with the flow, welcome to my headcanons, while you're here how is your day so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_ayo_chill_1/pseuds/1_ayo_chill_1
Summary: Am I a maladaptive daydreamer? Yes. Do my daydreams live rent free in my head at all times? Yes. So here ya go! I need to vent them somewhere and why not here?Please read A/N first!Hope you enjoy! If you have suggestions, I won't mind trying them out!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	1. i get overwhelmed so easily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon #1: haikyuu!
> 
> an anxious akaashi headcanon based on the art by frenchchive on insta combined with a personal experience of mine.
> 
> I'm a bokuaka slut soo <3
> 
> song:   
> Overwhelmed - Royal & the Serpent

**WEAKNESS 38**

"AKAASHI!" Bokuto howled from the end of the hallway. 

Akaashi, at his locker, was unfazed as his bubble-headed friend lumbered through the crowd to get to him. The buzz of teenage chatter and the rumble of empty stomachs filled the halls of Fukurodani Academy as the students began to make their way to lunch. All this noise and Bokuto still managed to be the loudest of them all. Akaashi smiled a little as he placed his bento box neatly at the top of his bookbag, zipping it up.

He closed the locker door just as Bokuto threw an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him, bringing his face close to Akaashi's before pulling back to admire his friend. "What's crackalackin', short stuff?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "Bokuto, we've discussed this. I am not even that much shorter than you."

"Three inches shorter is still shorter, 'kaashi!" Bokuto singsonged as the pair walked to the classroom they always ate in with some of their teammates during lunch.

They went back and forth at each other even through lunch. Soon, Bokuto fell into his depression mode as Akaashi began to pick at his grades and eating habits, "Mochi again, Bokuto? At this rate, you're going to develop type 2 diabetes. On top of that, that's not the kinda food you should be eating as a volleyball player." Akaashi was ruthless as Bokuto drooped further into his seat after every beatdown. Bokuto's head was like a volleyball: empty, full of air, and easily hittable. Akaashi knew any and all of Bokuto's weaknesses and could pick at them at any point, but he never went out of his way to. Today was an exception.

The second-year had been a little on edge since he had an important calculus test the next day. He had always been anxious. It just was his default setting sometimes. He didn't mean to take it out on Bokuto, but he couldn't help it as he lectured him like a misbehaved child. Bokuto's hair frowned along with him as he passed his mochi onto Konoha's napkin. Konoha greedily swiped it up with his chopsticks, chewing exaggeratively, "Akaashi, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but if it gets me some free food, by all means!"

Bokuto turned his head away dramatically, crossing his arms and pouting, "Fine, Akaashi! Don't join me today on our run if you think I'm not cut out to be an athlete!" 

"I wasn't even planning to go today since I have a test to study for! Not everything is about volleyball, Bokuto!" Akaashi fired back, his voice a little louder than usual.

The room was dead silent, the only sound was the clatter of Konoha's chopsticks on his bento box.

Bokuto dropped his hands onto his lap, looking down, "If you say so."

Akaashi knew he had crossed a line. It wasn't the fact that he had bashed Bokuto and his undying obsession for volleyball. It had been that it had come from Akaashi's mouth. It wasn't a truth Bokuto was ready or willing to accept, true, but coming from Akaashi? Who he had always just...assumed would be by his side forever? If it had come from anyone else, Bokuto would've argued over it, putting some of the debate club students to shame. But from Akaashi...It just hit a certain nerve that was not used to being touched. 

Akaashi dropped his face into his hands, "Sorry! Sorry...I just...I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Bokuto didn't respond at first, swirling his soba with his chopsticks before grunting back, under his breath, "No problem..."

Sarukai made eye contact with Konoha before the two looked back at the depressed duo in front of them.

"Uh, yeah, so I heard that Coach set us up a practice match for next week," Konoha started. That got Bokuto's attention. He was the captain, after all, he would know about these things. His eyes opened wide and his head snapped up like an owl that had spotted its prey and was about to take off. "Against who?!"

Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief.

_No matter how quickly Bokuto can get down, he can just as quickly get his spirits raised._

Akaashi knew everything about him, after all.

The pitter-patter of the rain on his window calmed Akaashi as he wrote down another intricate problem, feeling himself relax as he took the best approach to solve it. He stole a glance at his phone as it vibrated three times, longer than his usual notifications. He snapped his eyes away as if he had been caught doing something sinful. _No...I gotta study! Gotta focus._

But he had been studying for a long time...

Before he could change his mind, he snatched his phone off his bed, flipping it open as he read the pop-up. 

_In effect from 06:00 JST to TBD. Severe weather alert. Flash thunderstorms all throughout Tokyo. Please, remain indoors. If outdoors, find shelter immediately._

Akaashi's heart rate quickened. 

Severe? Shelter immediately? Outdoors? Bokuto was outdoors at this time, wasn't he? A quick glance at the clock proved his suspicions to be true. Bokuto and Akaashi always went for a run at 6:45 pm. It was now 7:25. 

Shelter immediately.

Bokuto always started at Akaashi's house whenever they would run together, but this time since Akaashi wouldn't be joining him, he would start from his house which was further away from the more suburban and urban areas of Tokyo, meaning that there would be no way he could shelter immediately, meaning that he could get hit by lightning or slip on the rain or not be able to see or worse, _die!_

He felt his heart beating in his ears as he quickly stood, dialing Bokuto's number as he threw on his jacket.

_I'm sorry, but the number you ar---_

No, no, no.

He dialed again

_I'm sor--_

She could keep her empty apologies to herself.

He felt his eyes go prickly, his chest grow heavy, his throat closing off as he threw on his hood. What was he doing? Where was he going to go? It didn't matter because there was no room for logical thoughts at all. All that consumed him was a black monster of anxiety as his brain made a numbered and ordered list of every possible thing that could have happened to Bokuto. He got hit by a car, he slipped and broke his leg, he got struck by lightning, he---

Akaashi's thoughts were cut off by the sound of distant thunder. He squeezed his eyes tight as he tied his shoes quickly, throwing open the front door. Now, the sound of the rain brought him nothing but fear.

His chest was heaving already and running through the blinding rain definitely wasn't helping. He ran. Just ran and sobbed dryly into the air at the loud sounds of the rain and thunder in the air. His sight was only granted when lightning flashed, and every time it did it froze him to his core. Once he reached where he knew Bokuto would have run to he began to scream over the rain, "BOKUTO! BOKUTO!"

His screams were met by nothing but the same loud noise he had been surrounded by for the past ten minutes. His tears fell down his face and he felt his lungs shut down as he hyperventilated. "PLEASE! BOKUTO! ANYONE!" He screamed again into the black oblivion around him. No response.

Akaashi sank to his knees as he let himself be taken over by his misplaced anxiety. It had all just been too much at once. It had all just piled up where every little thing set him off. He sobbed and heaved, throwing up a little onto the street. He tried to steady his breathing, he did. He did try to be logical. But whatever rational thought was strangled by the influx of panic in his brain. Everything was on fire inside of him and the rain around him couldn't put it out. Another crack of lightning across the sky and Akaashi screamed and covered his ears quickly. He laid on the ground, shaking but not from the cold. Bokuto's dead, Bokuto's gone, Bokuto's hurt, Bokuto's fine, Bokuto, I can't breathe, I can't breathe, Bokuto, rain, thunder, noise, pain, hurt, it hurts, Bokuto---

_Ding a ding a ling! Ding a ding a ling!_

He froze, opening his eyes. What was that?

_Ding a ding a ling!_

He sat up on his knees quickly, pulling out his phone from the inside of his jacket, where there was a hidden zipper pocket. At least he did that wisely. 

_Bokuto_

He didn't hesitate a second longer, flipping open his phone and hitting the receive button.

" _Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi, my man, what's up? Sorry I missed your call I just got outta the shower. Yeah, it is_ pouringgg _out there. I ran back home quick and took myself a nice and looong hot shower. What about you, how's studying going?"_ Bokuto's unmistakeable chipper voice was met by heavy breathing on the other line as Akaashi was too overwhelmed to respond. 

" _Uh...hello? Is that rain I'm hearing, Akaashi? Are you okay?"_

Akaashi took shaky breath after shaky breath, trying to compose himself long enough to respond. 

"Yeah...ye-- _hic_...Bokuto, I---" He sobbed into the phone, leaning forward so his head touched the concrete of the sidewalk.

" _Akaashi?! AKAASHI! Speak to me! What's wrong, where are you? I'm coming right now, are you in the_ rain?! _AKAASHI!"_ Bokuto's voice was panicked as he heard nothing but cries and choked out breaths on the other line.

"I'm...I'm outside, yeah..." Akaashi hiccuped again, running his free hand down his face. 

His heartbeat wouldn't rest. 

" _Akaashi, listen to me, okay? Stay where you ar---er, actually, you might be struck by lightning. Shit, shit. Okay, okay. Try to walk to my house, I'll meet you halfway, alright? I know you can't talk right now, it's alright. Just breathe. I'll be there as fast as I can."_ Akaashi heard rustling as Bokuto threw on his coat and was running around looking for his boots.

Akaashi gave a hoarse breath back in response. He could barely stand, could barely walk as he staggered to his feet and trudged forward, suddenly hyperaware of just how soaked he was. He tried to calm himself, but his screaming and crying had left him a mess, one that would be hard to clean up. 

" _AKAASHI?"_

He had totally forgotten to respond to him, "Yes, Bokuto...yes..."

Bokuto stayed on the line as the two searched for each other. Several times, Akaashi collapsed, overcome with fear and the sheer inability to breathe. Bokuto is fine, so why hasn't he calmed down yet?

"AKAASHI?" 

Akaashi heard the cry both through the phone and in real time. He snapped his head in that direction, staring through the fog and sheets of rain as the yells drew closer.

"BOKUTO!" Akaashi sobbed.

The lumbering shadow of his friend appeared in the mist, running toward Akaashi. Akaashi tripped as he raced toward Bokuto, falling into his arms as he clutched his jacket tight, "BOKUTO!"

Bokuto lowered his head into Akaashi's shoulder as the latter hugged him tightly, "Akaashi, you dumb idiot, what are you doing out here?"

Akaashi just wept into his chest. He was so warm and _alive_ and there was a heartbeat! One that slowed down his. Bokuto squeezed him back harder in response, "Oh, what's gotten into you? I'm here, cantchya see?"

Yeah...he could.

"Okay, I know you're really upset right now, but I have a feeling we're gonna die if we stay out here any longer," Bokuto apologetically whispered into Akaashi's ear.

Akaashi genuinely laughed, struck by the irony of the situation. He pulled back and Bokuto froze, admiring him for a second. When was the last time Akaashi's laughed? He laughed beautifully, his eyes scrunching up, his mouth open wide in a 'D'. And now with his tears falling down his face, Bokuto was hit by a wave of sadness.

He squatted, looping one arm under Akaashi's knees and the other under his shoulders as he lifted him up bridal style. 

"WHA---WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Akaashi yelped as Bokuto began jogging.

"You're just going to slow me down, stupid. This is much easier than waiting for your slow ass to catch up to me," Bokuto joked as he shook his hair out of his face. 

Akaashi couldn't argue there, "This is embarrassing, Bokuto."

"As embarrassing as being out in the pouring rain, sobbing like someone's died? It's 8 PM, Akaashi. What were you even doing?" Bokuto asked, growing a little serious.

Akaashi hid in the slit in his jacket, "Nothing..."

"I wouldn't call that nothing! It's okay, you can just explain it to me after some soup and a shower," Bokuto stated matter-of-factly.

Before long, Bokuto arrived at his house, putting Akaashi down as he unlocked the door, "Welcome, my liege!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, stepping into the radiating heat of the house, followed by Bokuto who closed the door. Akaashi shook off his shoes, throwing his jacket down next to them. He turned back to Bokuto who was rustling his hair, letting the water fly out. Akaashi looked down and incredulously hooted, "WHERE ARE YOUR SHOES?"

Bokuto looked down too as if seeing for the first time his completely soaked and soiled socks, "Oh, I couldn't find them. So I just ran out without them." He shrugged, before turning to up the thermostat by the door.

Akaashi looked down, scoffing, "And didn't you take a shower already, why'd you come?"

Bokuto shot him a confused look, "What? Why wouldn't I?"

Akaashi was stunned silent. Well...why _would_ he, though?

"You sounded like you were in danger. And I don't think I've ever heard you that upset before. I know you get panic attacks once in a while but it's never been _this_ bad. Of course, I would come to help you," Bokuto said as if simply stating the sky was blue. 

What?

Bokuto reached over and wiped a stray tear from Akaashi's still leaking eyes. He smiled warmly and it grounded Akaashi, thawing him more than the actual heat around him.

_His friendship with...me..._

Akaashi knew any and all of Bokuto's weaknesses.

Or so he thought.

He had never thought to include himself on that list.

Weakness 38...

Keiji Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me too, 'kaashi, me too.
> 
> anyways! 
> 
> i'm a little embarrassed about this one! I'm aware this might not be 100% on par with the characters and also might be super dramatized but a girl can dream can't she? i know I'm going to look back on this later and scream THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSEEE but u know what, that's future me's problem. This isn't something that I think Akaashi would do. To me I feel like he would be a more...idk..quiet? anxious person. more like a suppressor. where he lets everything bottle up and he just quietly freaks out. but this is just a headcanon my brain made up, not anything to take seriously! i might make a more accurate one later!
> 
> i do wanna clarify something tho:  
> depending on the person, anxiety can be different for everyone. for akaashi, i based his anxiety on my own. sorry if it may not seem accurate, but again, everyone handles things differently and it changes depending on the person. 
> 
> INSPO: art by frenchchive on insta


	2. he has flown too close to the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: haikyuu!
> 
> a kageyama and hinata headcanon because there is ZERO actual life drama in the show and I've always wondered what would happen if there was actual outside drama. as in...not v o l l e y b a l l drama.
> 
> song:  
> Burn - Hamilton

**ICARUS**

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Kageyama yelled as he chucked his highlighter at Hinata.

Hinata yelped, cringing backward before taking the discarded highlighter and using it on his own notes, "I'M SORRY! I didn't KNOW!...but are you _sure_ that's how you solve it?"

Kageyama paused, looking back down at his papers. He dropped his head into his hands, "I DON'T KNOWWW!"

Hinata fell onto his back, slapping his hands on his cheeks, "WHYYY did we think studying together would be a good idea? You're even dumber than I am!"

Kageyama shot him a glare between his fingers, "Well, because that pissbaby Tsukishima wouldn't study with us! I tried calling him today and I think he blocked me."

"Of course he did. I would too," Hinata snickered.

This time Kageyama's math textbook was thrown at Hinata and he rubbed his provoked stomach, "OUCHIES!"

"Get outta my house, dumbass. It's getting late, plus I think it's supposed to snow again soon," Kageyama stood, yawning and stretching as Hinata groaned and did the same. They had been "studying" for hours since practice ended early. The coach had let them go after finding out they had a math test to study for the next day and that time was not well spent. The two had been arguing more than they had been studying and Hinata felt like he had in fact _lost_ knowledge in the time spent at Kageyama's house. 

"Why do I feel like we're going to fail miserably tomorrow?" Hinata whimpered, hanging his head in Kageyama's doorway. 

Kageyama shoved him forward, "Most likely because we are!"

Hinata threw his head back, closing his eyes, "UGH, Coach is totally going to kill us."

Kageyama drooped a little, "Yeah, he is..."

Hinata shoved his shoes on, not bothering to put them on the right way, standing on the heels of the poor beaten up shoes. He pulled his beanie onto his head followed by his winter coat and gloves, "Okay, Kageyama! Tell your mom I said thanks for the food! See you at school tomorrow."

He threw open the door and Kageyama winced at the sudden cold as Hinata jogged to his bicycle. It was already beginning to snow lightly on the already covered ground. Hinata turned one last time to wave at Kageyama who nodded and turned back into his house. Quietly, in some cavern in the back of his mind, he heard something whisper, _B_ _e careful_.

Closing and locking the door, Kageyama trudged back to his room to clean up the mess of papers and books he had thrown throughout Hinata's stay at his house. He began sorting his papers back into a sorry excuse for a pile and then went to pick his book up where Hinata had left it on the ground. As he squatted to pick it up, he noticed something under the table they had been using. It was identical to the book he had in his hand, the cover scruffed and scratched from the abuse that it had been succumbed to at the hands of the students. The poor unfortunate soul had been cursed to have been owned by Shoyo Hinata. "That IDIOT!" Kageyama yelled. 

He snatched the book and stood, stomping out of his door to put on something warm, all while grumbling under his breath at how stupid Hinata was. 

"MOM! I'll be back!" Kageyama yelled into the house before shoving on his snow boots and treading outside, steam shooting out of his ears. He placed the book in the basket attached to his bike and hopped on, still singing a slew of curse words at Hinata, wherever he was. 

"That idiot, that idiot, I'm going to kill him tomorrow, no setting practice for him, I'll set for that asshat Tsukishima before I set for him, it's fucking FREEZING, I'm going to commit murder tonight, he is dying tonight, bye, Hinata, the world will be a better place without you, you sack of shit, how could you do this to me, my toes are gonna fall off, my FINGERS are gonna fall off, then how am I supposed to set for you? Who's gonna set for you, you tangerine? My fingers are gonna fall off and you'll have NO ONE, you dumbass, I hate you, I hate you, die, die, I cann---"

His rampage ended abruptly as he screeched to a halt on the snowy road. He planted his shaking legs on the snowy ground as the wind pushed against his back. The road was empty, save for a single street light that flickered and buzzed, in need of a change. No cars zoomed past. This wasn't a road that many cars took so there were no fresh prints on the newly fallen snow. So why...

So why was Hinata's bike lying bent on the sidewalk, papers everywhere, with no Hinata in sight?

Hinata hummed as he stood on his pedals, pushing with all his force to climb up the incline in the road. Even if practice ended early, he could deem this as stamina practice. He threw his head back against the wind, letting it stab its way down his windpipe and into his lungs, settling like a glacier that had moved from its post. He breathed in again, letting it spike through him as he giggled against the cold, his nose freezing over and turning red. 

A thought crossed his mind, _What if I try to ride my bike with no hands? That'd be so cool! Tanaka showed me once!_

He slowly took one hand off, steadying himself with his non-dominant hand, but chickened out once he began to lift the other. He yelped, squeezing his hands tightly back on the handlebars. Not today! That was scary!

He laughed at himself as he rounded another corner, pedaling a little faster without the incline to keep him back. 

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the sizable divot in the road, a little pothole from the salt that had eaten away at the concrete there. To be fair, even if he _was_ paying attention, the snow was covering the hole very strategically, as if begging someone to mistakenly step into it. Hinata hit the bump at full force. He flew off his bike, his papers and books scattering everywhere before his vision went dark.

Wait...what?

Kageyama quickly stood up off his bike, not bothering to use the kickstand, throwing it to the ground. He jogged forward on the slippery snow and leaned down to pick up an already soaked paper. The cold of the paper settled into his fingers as he felt himself shiver. A sinking feeling appeared in his stomach and he inspected the bike, which he knew for sure was definitely Hinata's. The names on the paper, the chicken scratch, the stickers from Natsu all along the frame? It was unmistakably Hinata's, why did he need confirmation? 

Maybe because he didn't think this could be happening.

Obviously, something had gone wrong. The bike was almost folded in half, the handlebar completely twisted in its position. The papers and books strewn about on the road were also an indicator that something was very terribly wrong. 

"Hinata?" Kageyama called, his voice a little quiet at first, scared to raise above a certain octave.

No response.

"Hinata?!" He cried again, louder this time.

"HINATA?" He just about screamed. 

No response.

He stood, running his hands through his hair. Where? Where is he? What HAPPENED? WHAT?

He froze. Kageyama slowly turned his head to the side of the road, where the bike had been. To the left of the bike...No...

A cliff. The railing to prevent cars from falling over the edge...was dented a little...A cliff...

The bike...Hinata gone...

"HINATA!" He ran to the railing, looking over it.

He could barely see in the dark but the flickering of the damned streetlight helped him see a little. A flash of orange...

"HINATA! HINATA, UP HERE!" He cried, waving his hands frantically. 

All he could see from his angle was the top of Hinata's head, which didn't move in response to his pleas. The cliff hadn't been as deep as he thought, but it was still steep, and Hinata was nowhere near to where Kageyama could reach him. "HINATA!" Kageyama yelled, his voice cracking a little. What was happening? What---

His mind was screaming at him to do something. But there was no way he could get down to Hinata without falling down along with him. There was...

He pulled out his phone quickly, typing and dialing.

His heartbeat fast, roaring in his ears as he felt tears well in his eyes. His chest was heavy, his throat tightening. _PLEASE pick up._

" _For the LAST TIME, Kageyama. I am NOT. NOT. Helping you and Hinata with math,_ " Tsukishima's annoyed voice rang through his ears.

"No, Tsuki, no, I...This isn't about math!" He cursed himself for sobbing a little. What are you doing? Calm down! What...what's with these tears?

Tsukishima froze on the other side of the phone. "Tsuki"? Since when had the Great King called him "Tsuki" or anything other than a curse word? Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima, tapping his pencil against his notes, "What's up, Tsuki?" 

Tsukishima waved at him with his hand, putting the phone on speaker quickly, "Kageyama? What's wrong?"

Kageyama breathed in shakily, "I--Hinata's...Hinata, he fell off...he's missing! And he---"

Tsukishima closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his face, tenting over his nose, "Use your words. Start from the beginning."

"Hinata was studying with me and--and he forgot his book and I went to go give it to him but his bike--his bike's broken and he wasn't here and he fell off the cliff! He's over the cliff, please, I don't---I---" He shook, wrapping his arms around himself. He looked back down over the cliff at the motionless blob of orange, like a little star in the middle of the night sky.

Tadashi gasped, making eye contact with Tsukishima, alarmed. "He WHAT?" Tsukishima dumbfoundedly cried. 

"FELL OFF THE CLIFF!" Kageyama screamed, angry, terrified, and devastated, near hysteria.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU CALL THE POLICE? AN AMBULANCE? A FIRETRUCK? KAGEYAMA!" Tsukishima screamed even louder back. He was standing, going to find his jacket and winter gear. Tadashi stood to follow before realizing he had nothing but his coat and regular school shoes. He grabbedAs Tsukishima began calmly instructing Kageyama what to do, he absentmindedly tossed things Tadashi's way: gloves that were too small for him, a hat, warmer socks. 

Tadashi didn't have time to be grateful as he shoved on his shoes awkwardly, stumbling a little. Tsukishima grabbed his arm to steady him, the other hand reaching to open the front door as he pressed his phone in between his cheek and shoulder. Tadashi looked down at the firm grip on his forearm and noticed the slight tremor in Tsukishima's hands. He had never seen Tsukishima so shaken before. Did he...

He didn't have time to finish his thought as Tsukishima let go and ran to their bicycles, still on call with Kageyama. "Okay, I'm going to hang up now. Call the police IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS," Tsukishima instructed, his voice loud and assertive. He flipped his phone off and stuffed it into his pocket, biking a little faster. Tadashi sped up too and they biked to where Kageyama and Hinata were. Tsukishima gritted his teeth. _OFF A CLIFF?_ He heard an angry voice in his head scream. _OFF A CLIFF!_

Fucking ridiculous!

The snow flew against their faces as they pedaled even faster than before, Tsukishima's eyebrows furrowed so far down his face that his glasses shifted down his nose too. Tadashi felt his chest scrunch up. From what Kageyama had said, Hinata wasn't responding to his calls and had not moved from his spot at the bottom of the slope. _Please let him be alright, please._ Tadashi chanted in his head. 

They turned a corner and spotted Kageyama kneeling in the snow next to the ledge of the road. 

"KAGEYAMA!" Tadashi called, running toward the raven haired boy who quickly looked up at his approaching friends. 

"Tadashi, don't run. You might slip just like he did," Tsukishima scolded. Usually his tone was indifferent when making quips at Tadashi but this time he had a more alert and worried tone, one that Tadashi had never heard him use before. He scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Tsuki!"

He slowed down and fell into pace with Tsukishima and they approached Kageyama, looking over the side as well.

Tadashi gasped a little grabbing his face in his hands as he felt tears well up in his eyes, "Hinata!"

The orange blob of hair didn't move. Tsukishima looked away quickly, turning to Kageyama instead. Kageyama had been sitting out there in the cold for well around 10 minutes. It had never crossed his mind to alert the authorities, nor did it cross his mind to actually... _think_. His mind was blank. No thoughts. It was empty. He couldn't form a single cohesive thought except for, _Hinata's down there._

"Kageyama, you called the police right?" Tsukishima articulated as if speaking to a lost child. Kageyama didn't look up from his unmoving glare at the orange of Hinata's head as he nodded. _Maybe I could...Maybe I could reach him_.

"Don't even think about it," Tsukishima read his mind, grabbing his shoulder to ground him, "I'm surprised you didn't try to do it before this. It's why I biked so quickly over here. I thought you would try something stupid like that. He's too far down. As much as we want to save him from there, we can't. We just have to wait for the people who can handle this,"

Tadashi looked up at Tsukishima's unreadable face through his watery eyes. This was a day for new experiences that was for sure, and Tadashi was seeing a new side of Tsukishima he had not seen before. Granted, he had never seen Tsukishima in this kind of stressful occasion, (God forbid anything else like this did happen) but it was an experience nonetheless. "You really care about Hinata, don't you, Kageyama?" Tadashi quietly asked, looking down at Hinata. He so badly wanted to reach down and pluck Hinata out of the dark abyss. He looked misplaced, like the sun in the dark night sky. Kageyama flinched a little. His red eyes could easily be mistaken from the onslaught of cold on their faces, and the shaking from the wind that whipped at their coats. But to Tadashi and Tsukishima, it was painfully obvious that none of it could be simply placed in consequence to the weather.

Kageyama had never had thought about it before. Well, he never _had_ to think about it before. Being forced to made him feel like a deer in headlights. Care?...He had never really understood that. He had never felt that way towards another person besides maybe his family. He had never had a friend like Hinata...a sun like Hinata.

Maybe he did. If Tadashi meant what Kageyama thought he meant...yeah, he did. Sure.

Maybe he had gotten himself sucked in by Hinata's rays, enveloped in the light before he had a chance to protest. Maybe this feeling of warmth was new and scary and nothing like he had ever experienced before. Maybe he had never had a friend before and maybe he was afraid he would be left behind again. Maybe he could feel those ray's slipping away now, their grip loosening. And maybe he wanted to fly closer, make sure he would never lose it again.

Of course, Kageyama was too dumb to think up of all these metaphors himself. 

But, he did care.

The sun and him were one now, a package deal. 

Tsukisihima removed his hand from Kageyama's shoulder, completely turning away from the cliff, avoiding looking down into it. The other two had not entertained the idea that Hinata could have possibly broken his neck, or worse...died on impact. It was unlikely, given the cliff was not incredibly deep, but it was a possibility. The minute Kageyama had said that Hinata wasn't responding to his cries, it was the first thing that came to mind. He looked back over at Tadashi and Kageyama. Tadashi had wrapped his arm around Kageyama's shoulders and was whispering silent assurances to him. No...he wouldn't...He wasn't so cruel to ruin what little hope they had left. He grimaced, going to move Hinata's bent bicycle out of the way, clearing the road for the incoming paramedics and responders. 

In the distance, he could hear the sirens. Especially since they were in the country side, Tsukishima knew that they would be a little later than usual and it panicked him to think that maybe if they were a second late, Hinata could be gone for good. Out of all the dumb ways Tsukishima had theorized Hinata could have died, this was not one of them. Sticking a fork in an open socket? Yes. Burning his house down after trying to dishwash his volleyball? Most definitely. Causing the apocalypse with one missed spike? It was still a viable option. 

No...this was too real. It could have happened to anyone and that was even more scarier to think about. If it had been Tadashi or Kageyama or even himself. It could have been one of them. 

He looked up, letting the snow fall against the glass in his frames as he breathed in the crisp, cold air. _Please._

The sirens grew closer and closer by the second and Tadashi and Kageyama both stood, frantic. It was as if their urgency spurred on the ambulances as a fire truck, quickly followed by an ambulance and three police cars screeched around the corner. The blue and red lights danced across the white snow and Tadashi waved them over, pointing down into the cliff with his other hand. 

The rest was a blur, policemen took the three boys aside, away from the cliff as the firefighters made work to save Hinata. In the middle of the mess, Kageyama had gotten a call from Hinata's mom, worried about where Hinata was. Gravely, he had explained what had happened and she had broken into a plethora of sobs and yells as she begged him to tell her that her son was alright.

The problem was...Kageyama himself didn't even know that.

Was he safe? Was he fine? He had just assumed Hinata had been out cold, but had he even considered other possibilities? Had he even given himself a chance to prepare himself for what could happen? His face crumpled and he turned away from everyone, facing the flickering street light. It was rather ironic really. This light that he had been chasing for so long, going out so soon.

Tsukishima shot him a glance while speaking to one of the officers. _So it finally hit him, didn't it?_ Tsukishima thought solemnly. 

He was soon dismissed and Tadashi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima moved to get a better view of the rescue operation still underway.

"Yeah, just a little to the left! That's it, bring 'im up!" A firefighter yelled down into the cliff as the crane lifted a yellow stretcher like contraption carrying a small boy of about 5'4", hair orange as any tangerine you could find in the grocery store.

The three leaned on the police tape, eager to run past and meet their friend's ascent but they were quickly held back by a burly officer who tsked, "You boys can see him when he's being loaded into the truck, alright?"

Tadashi had bowed, since no one else would, "Thank you, sir."

Some cheered as Hinata's lifeless form was pulled down toward solid ground and he was quickly surrounded by paramedics and firefights putting their gear away. It made it impossible to see their friend through the mess and Tadashi felt his heart rate quicken.

"Tadashi. Calm down," Tsukishima quietly muttered to him, evident of his antsy friend. He needn't say anything more. Tadashi knew what he really meant to say. _Tadashi, calm down. It's alright, because he's here. That officer said we could see him before they load him in. Relax._

The paramedics quickly stood, shouting things like, _I need an O2 calibrator distributor with a three millimeter flask and a Pythogorean theorem on a parrellologram graph._

At least, that was how it sounded to Kageyama. But that mess of words translated into _Hinata is fine_ in his head. Hinata's fine.

Hinata is fine!

They crowded closer to the entrance of the ambulance, anxious to get a look. The paramedics stepped aside quickly for the boys to get a better view. "He's alright, just knocked out. I think at most he might have a broken ankle, but we can't be sure until we've run some X-rays back at the hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two of my favorite platonic ships have got to be kiribaku and tsukiyama so expect more of those two.  
> anyways, my brain is rotting away slowly lmao  
> I'm going to do a reaction chapter for this one, but later on 
> 
> <3


	3. you can't take my youth away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanon: haikyuu!!
> 
> dachi's siblings are essentially now the adoptive nieces and nephews of the volleyball club
> 
> song:  
> Youth - Shawn Mendes and Khalid

“Woah, Daichi! What are those things?” Nishinoya asked, placing his hands on Tanaka’s shoulders and jumping up and down.

The rest of the team crowded around the entrance to the gym as well to gawk at whatever Daichi had brought them this time.

“They’re not _things,_ Noya. They’re kids,” Daichi stated, exasperated.

Indeed, the captain had brought along four kids, all cowering behind him besides one who stood, hands on his hips like some superhero with nothing to lose.

Hinata’s eyes glowed brightly, “Who are they?!” 

Daichi turned to the ones hiding behind him and gestured at the team, “You don’t wanna say hi?” 

The kids shook their heads, grabbing onto the back of his gym clothes. Daichi laughed sheepishly and shrugged, “I guess they’re being a little shy right now. But these are my brothers and sisters. We couldn’t get a sitter for tonight and it’s my parents’ anniversary. So I had to bring them along with me.”

Murmurs of excitement came from the team and Daichi moved aside, unlatching his siblings’ hands from his shirt. He pointed at each kid individually.

“That’s Yua, she’s the oldest at 11. Then we have Hiroyashi---”

“Call me Hiro!” The brazen boy yelped.

Daichi and the team laughed a little and Daichi continued, “He’s 8. Then we have Akira, the shy one right there. He’s 5. And last but not least we have our little Emiko. Emi’s our baby, she’s only 3. Say hello to the team, kiddos.”

While the others bowed a little, Hiro rushed forward, grabbing Ennoshita’s hand, “Nice to meetcha! I’m Hiro! Age 8! Year 2, Class 3B!” He shook the upperclassmen’s hand vigorously and Ennoshita was left to just nod along as the little boy spattered on with random facts about himself. 

Hiro moved onto the next person, shaking the rather indifferent Tsukishima’s hand, “My favorite food is the bento boxes Mom makes for me! I hate vegetables!”

He moved on again and Tsukishima cringed a little, wiping his hand on his shorts. Hiro was about to start shaking Kageyama's hand when Daichi walked up behind him, grabbing the back of his shirt. “Hiro…” He warned, his face dangerously shadowed as he pulled the little boy backward. 

Tanaka crossed his arms, “I like this one! He’s got some spunk!” Nishinoya agreed and the two boys stood side by side, striking similar poses as they hardened their faces comically, “We shall take this one under our wing, Capitán.” Tanaka nodded, “Indeed. We must teach him the ways of man. Let him be our apprentice.”

Hiro looked up at his big brother, tilting his head, “What’s a pretense, Daichi?"

Daichi sighed, exasperated, “Nothing you have to worry about.” He clapped his hands, “Just because they’re here, doesn’t mean we can get easily distracted! We still got a practice to run! Start warming up while I get the kids situated!”

He turned toward Yua as his team rushed to set up the net for practice, “Yua, could you keep them on that stage over there for me? I don’t want you guys in the way of our balls.”

Yua nodded silently, grabbing Emi and Akira’s hands and led them to the back of the gym.

Hiro marched behind them, like a conductor brandishing his invisible baton as he muttered to himself. 

Hinata finished tying his end of the net and bounded over to Kageyama, “Aren’t kids so cool, Kageyama? Hiro’s around Natsu’s age and ma---”

“Oh my God, do you ever shut up?” Kageyama grunted, spinning a volleyball in his hands. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “No wonder the kids were so shy, you are _scary_.”

He dodged a ball that Kageyama threw at him and turned his attention to the kids on the stage. Suga was leaning on the stage, elbows up and talking to Yua who sat swinging her legs back and forth. _Makes sense that he would know them. He’s been friends with Daichi for a long time!_ Hinata thought, jealously. He wanted to talk to the kids too.

Daichi clapped his hands again, “Alright, time for a jog! Let’s stay in the gym this time since I can’t leave the kids alone.”

“Yes, sir!” The team called back. 

The team began their jog around the gym, starting with a simple jog before transitioning to hiking their knees up and then jumping around. 

Hiro watched with bright eyes, excited at the hard work the group was giving. _That looks so cool!_ He thought. 

“Hiro, don’t even think about it,” He heard a deadpan voice say behind him. Yua had her arms crossed, Emi in her lap. Hiro smirked, “And what are you going to do about it, _Mom_?” Yua pouted, “Fine, get Daichi mad. I heard he was going to treat us to some popsicles after practice…” She looked away, feigning defeat, “Oh, well…”

Hiro grabbed his hair, falling back onto the stage, “Ughhh, but it looks like so much fun!”

“Hey, you’re Hiro, right?” He heard a voice call.

He sat up quickly, his previous excitement flowing back into him like a bullet train, “Yes!”

Standing over him, shadowed by his hair, stood a towering monster, his smile warped and his eyes glowing menacingly. Hiro screamed, scooting back as fast as he could on the stage.

“Asahi, stop scaring the children!” Suga laughed at him. 

“Gosh, Asahi, we leave you alone for two seconds!” Daichi joined in.

Asahi cowered, rubbing the back of his head, “I--I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

The rest of the team laughed, switching positions to begin stretching their biceps. 

“What’s the racket in here?! Laughter? What did we say about having too much fun?!” A loud voice boomed from the doors. 

“That we shouldn’t, Coach!” The team called back, in on the joke. 

Coach Ukai and the club advisor Takeda stood at the gym’s entrance, Ukai with his arms crossed and Takeda waving with scrunched eyes.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Takeda asked in a gentle tone, surprised at the kids taking up the stage.

Daichi ran over, bowing quickly, “I’m so sorry to bother you all, but I couldn’t get a sitter for my siblings and had to bring them with me.”

Takeda shook his head, “Oh, no! No, it’s alright! No problem at all! In fact, why don’t you introduce us?” 

Ukai groaned a little, “Really, Take?”

Takeda gave him a look, “Don’t act like you hate kids when you’re here coaching a whole team of them.”

“Touché, Mr. Takeda, touché,” Ukai scoffed, shaking his head as the pair were led to the kids by Daichi.

  
  
  


“Alright! Let’s go through some serves, why don’t we?” Ukai asked, gathering the team in a circle, “I want you all to line up at this side of the net. We’ll go in order and I want one serving and one receiving! Once you’ve served you switch to the other side of the net to receive. Once you’ve received you come to the back of the line. Nishinoya will be standing with the receiver on the other side as well. Let’s go, chop-chop!”

Suga jogged over, lifting the net to join Nishinoya on the receiver side of the net as Kageyama rushed to be first to serve. Everyone else lined up behind him and they began the drill. 

“Nice one!”

“Try not to aim straight for the libero, Tadashi!”

“Sorry!”

“Out!” 

“Don’t throw the bar too far out!”

“My bad!”

“Rolling Thunder!”

“How is the name more exciting than the actual move?”

“SHUT YOUR FACE, TSUKISHIMA!”

“That one was in!”

The gym was filled with the noise of squeaking shoes and cries of encouragement as they ran through the drills until everyone had served at least 3 times. Once it was Kageyama’s turn again for the fourth time, Ukai blew his whistle, “Good job! Take a water break!”

Hinata walked over to his water bottle, closing his eyes as he downed a couple of sips. He felt a tug on his shirt and he opened his eyes wide and looked down. Little Akira stood, holding the bottom of his practice jersey with one hand and a towel extended to him in the other. He didn’t look as he shoved the towel up to Hinata who took it graciously, “Thanks! Your name’s Akira, isn’t it?” 

Akira still didn’t look at him, scuffing his feet as he nodded. “Wow! I love that name! I’m Shouyo Hinata! But...I think it would be easier for you to just call me Sho!” 

Akira smiled a little, finally making eye contact with the orange ball of sunshine, “Sho!”

Hinata felt himself fill with glee as his cheeks grew rosy and his smile even brighter. He was getting along with them! “Want to throw some tosses with me?!” He asked the shy boy who could do nothing but nod.

Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya had claimed young Hiro and Emi across the gym. Tanaka kneeled down to Emi’s height, gently holding her hand in his, “My Princess! You look ever the more beautiful today than you did yesterday!” Emi giggled, not really understanding what he was saying but happy nonetheless. A princess! Like the dolls she has! Tanaka kissed her hand and bowed deeper, “How ever could I be in thy presence? You have taken this poor boy and made him into the most grateful man in the world!” He threw his head back dramatically, letting out a cry as Emi giggled even harder. 

Tanaka laughed too, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around a little before placing her on his shoulders, “Allow me to be your escort, Princess!” Emi threw her hands in the air, whooping as Tanaka walked around the gym, “Look, Daidai! I’m so high up!” Daichi looked up at her and smiled warmly, “You are, Em!”

Nishinoya meanwhile was having the time of his life with young Hiro, “You can call me Master! Master Yuu! Or even _King_ Yuu. Now I like the sound of that.”

“How about Uncle Yuu?” Hiro asked, tilting his head as he looked up at this new leader in his life. 

Nishinoya just about fainted, clutching his heart as he fell to his knees, “Uncle...Yuu?” He gasped, falling on his back. 

“He liked that a little too much, if you ask me,” Tsukishima said to Tadashi who snickered as he wiped his face with his towel.

“Uncle Yuu, please teach me how you did that thing you did! The lightning? The thunderstorm?” Hiro racked his brain for the correct name, snapping his fingers.

Nishinoya had basically risen from the grave, flinging himself upward at the name of his signature move, “Rolling Thunder?!” 

Hiro nodded, “Yes, yes! That! It was so cool! You were like _Whoosh_ ! And then you hit the ball like _Wam_! You have to teach me it, Uncle Yuu!”

Nishinoya turned away, bashfully, “Well, how could I turn down a youngling in need of my expertise?” 

He could _feel_ Tsukishima’s eye roll from the other side of the gym. 

“When you become my age, and you grow as tall as me---”

“Wow, the bar’s pretty low. Literally,” Tsukishima sneered.

Nishinoya ignored him, “You’ll be able to achieve that move! It’s a little dangerous for someone as short as you---”

“He’s almost to your shoulders!” Suga joined in.

Nishinoya felt a nerve snap, “ _Anyways_ . Rule #1,” He turned towards his teammates, sticking his tongue out, “Ignore the haters! They’ll pick at everything you do, all that you are. Ignore them, they’ll only pull you back from your full potential! Step on them to make _yourself_ taller!”

He heard scattered applause behind him, “Wow, Master Yuu, that was actually good advice,” Suga crooned. 

“Yeah, way to go, I feel inspired,” Kinoshita stated, deadpan. 

“I feel like I’m suddenly six feet taller!” Narita mockingly cried.

“More like six feet shorter,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes. 

“Please don’t step on me,” Tadashi quietly added. 

Nishinoya humbly took the applause, bowing a little, “All in a day’s work, men.”

Tsukishima turned back to the conversation he was having with Tadashi, listening to his friend rattle on about something that happened in math class as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt. He felt a tap on his back and he turned slightly, annoyed. The oldest girl stood there, towel in hand, quietly holding it up to him. What was her name again? Their apathetic eyes met each other and Tsukishima grabbed it, bowing slightly, “Thanks.”

Yua nodded back but didn’t move. Tsukishima wiped his face and when he emerged he was met by her neutral face again. He looked back toward Tadashi then back to her, “Is there something you need?”

Yua looked up at him, craning her neck to even make eye contact with him, “You’re tall, mister.”

Tadashi nodded, his eyes sparkling, “Tsuki’s six feet three inches!”

“Two inches, Tadashi,” Tsukishima responded automatically as if he was accustomed to this praise. 

Yua’s eyes brightened slightly, “That’s roughly 74.4 inches, 189 centimeters, or 1889.76 millimeters.”

Tsukishima flinched back a little. _A nerd!_

“You sure know a lot about math, Yua!” Tadashi beamed, “Tsuki’s in advanced math classes! Are you?”

 _Yua_ . _That’s her name_.

Yua smiled a little, blushing, quietly murmuring, “Yeah, I really like math. Do you, Tsuchi?”

Tsukishima, for once, didn’t have the heart to correct or bash the girl for her mispronunciation, “Yeah, kinda.”

Yua brought her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. Suddenly the seemingly indifferent and isolated young girl was burning bright with energy and excitement. Tadashi observed the way she looked up at Tsukishima and smiled sadly. He remembered when Tsukisihima used to look like that before he lost all passion in anything. In fact, the face she had on now was almost the same way he would look at his friend.

Tsukishima didn’t return her happiness but nodded along as she droned on about how she wanted to go to a high school that specialized in math because she loved it so much and she felt as if she wasn’t being challenged enough. 

Tsukishima could relate. He was in advanced classes at Karasuno and even then he felt like everything was a little too easy. He wouldn’t go so far as to call himself gifted, but he definitely wasn’t at Hinata and Kageyama level (he had made them their own category in his mind).

As she squealed a little talking about the trigonometry sheets that Daichi had printed out for her, Tsukishima felt his attention waver as he heard a shout, “Hey, you idiot, not that way! HEADS UP!”

A stray ball from one of Hinata’s infamous quick attacks flew straight towards the trio. Tsukishima had a very small window of time to react, grabbing Yua as he pulled her behind him and he grabbed the ball mid-flight. He felt anger boil within him, “Watch it, you morons!”

Kageyama and Hinata cowered as Tsukishima scolded them, throwing the ball aggressively back toward them. Daichi was also there to scold them, grabbing the two by their shirts and shaking them as he explained to them all the injuries they could have caused with their lightning quick attack. 

Hiro jumped up, “THAT WAS SO COOL! IT WAS SO FAST! LIKE _HOOWAH!_ ”

Hinata joined in, clapping his hands, “AND THEN WHEN IT HITS, IT’S LIKE _BANGGG_!”

Hiro and Hinata went back and forth, taking turns screeching and jumping as they rattled on, unwavered by the attempted murder the Disastrous Duo had just committed. 

Yua clutched the back of Tsukishima’s practice jersey and cowered a little, taken aback by the basically near-death experience. Tadashi kneeled next to her hiding in Tsukishima’s shirt and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?”

Yua nodded, letting go, embarrassed. Tsukishima turned around, “Everyone here possesses an average of twelve brain cells, but those two are in the negatives and still dropping.”

Yua giggled quietly at the joke, wiping a stray tear from her watery eyes as she continued on what she was saying.

“Hey, Kiyoko! Yachi!” Suga called. The rest of the team turned towards the door to see the two managers of their team switching out their shoes. The girls waved, smiling. Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately ran to bow in front of their so-called ‘mistresses’. “My lady, welcome back from your journey!” Tanaka cried, bowing further so that his forehead touched the ground. Nishinoya grabbed her hand, “It was with heavy hearts that we awaited your return!”

Kiyoko moved her hand out of Nishinoya’s grip, stepping around the pair as she took off her jacket, “I’d hardly call that a journey, boys. Me and Yachi just were meeting with Date Tech’s manager for a possible practice game sometime in the future.”

Hiro walked up to his newfound ‘uncles’. He crouched to see their downturned faces, tilting his head, “Uh...what are you doing, Uncle Yuu? Uncle Ryuu?”

The two boys snapped up, not wanting to seem weak in front of their adopted apprentice. Tanaka posed, hand to his heart, the other brought into a fist, “Oh, Hiro. You still don’t know?” Nishinoya flourished his hands, closing his eyes as he bowed his head a little bit, “The greatest creation known to mankind…” And together they yelled, “ _WOMEN_!”

Hiro looked up at them, “Women? What’s so great about girls?”

Tanaka scoffed, Nishinoya laughing incredulously, “Do you hear this kid?” “Doesn’t know what’s so? Is he _joking_?” “Oh, we need to teach him so much!” “I’m not sure we can fit all our teachings into one day!”

They both turned to Hiro, faces hard and ready for battle.

“Young Hiro!” 

“We will teach you all we know!”

“On our life!”

“On our honor!”

“On your legs as you two go and run some laps for corrupting the youth,” Daichi said, smiling disingenuously, his eyes darkened as he patted their backs.

The two hung their heads, “Yes, captain.”

Hiro laughed and joined in as they began to jog around the gym, the other kids and team members hyping them up as they ran around. Coach Ukai laughed and Takeda smiled as they packed up everything away, letting the kids enjoy their fun.

It wasn’t every day they got to see their team so happy over something not volleyball related. Seeing how well they got along with the children warmed them as Tanaka picked up Emi, sprinting before slowing down again as she giggled so hard she was coughing. Nishinoya was having a race with Hiro, yelling at him to strengthen his form, or breathe properly. Akira was bouncing a ball with Hinata and Kageyama as they encouraged him to throw it higher. His usually shy smile broke into a wide grin as he threw it high up. It crashed down, hitting Kageyama in the face and he quickly began apologizing before both Hinata and Kageyama began laughing. Though, Kageyama turned on Hinata once the orange-haired boy laughed at his expense, grabbing his shirt and shaking him roughly. 

Tsukishima, Tadashi, and the rest of the second years were standing around Yua as she stared down at a math problem on the team’s whiteboard. Ennoshita elbowed his fellow teammates, “Maybe she should tutor you instead of me. I’m kinda sick of pulling your weight.” Narita and Kinoshita each slapped a hand on his shoulders, “Nice try.” “Yeah, you really thought you did something there.”

Suga and Asahi stood with Daichi who was watching his siblings run around happily with a broad grin on his face. Suga punched him in the arm, “You should smile like that more, Daichi.” Daichi rubbed his arm, his smile dropping immediately. Asahi flinched back instinctively, “Yeah, you’re scary when you don’t.” 

They laughed amongst themselves as they began to clean up along with their coaches.

  
  
  
  
  


“Alright, munchkins, let’s go!” Ukai crowed, clapping his hands. The team and the kids began walking to Sakanoshita, Coach Ukai’s store. 

Emi stood in between Nishinoya and Tanaka, each of the boys holding one of her hands and swinging her off the ground from time to time. She laughed, “Daichi, I’m flying!” 

Daichi gave her a warm smile, “You like them, Emi?”

“I love Uncle Yuu and Uncle Ryuu!” She cried, smiling big. Tanaka and Nishinoya beamed, their hearts squeezing a little at her adorable voice. “I’m a proud uncle, Princess!” Tanaka wept.

Hiro was walking with Hinata and Kageyama, occasionally turning to play-fight with Kageyama, who held his hands up to act as a punching bag. Hinata explained to him about volleyball, and how they would be going to play in a tournament soon and Hiro listened intently, relishing in the excitement of it all.

Yua walked along with Tsukishima and Tadashi, holding onto the latter’s hand as they walked in silence. It was a comfortable one at the least and she was still trying to work up the courage to grab Tsukishima’s hand. She began to hum slightly and Tadashi joined in, “Oh, I know this song!” She smiled, “You do?” Tadashi laughed, “Yeah! My mom used to sing it to me whenever I got scared or woke up from a nightmare or something! It always helps me fall asleep.” Yua grabbed his hand with both of hers, “So does mine! Sometimes Daichi too but he’s a terrible singer.” The two giggled and Tsukishima gave them a side glance, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Akira walked with the other second and third years who were more than accommodating to his rather shy personality. He held out a flower to Narita shyly, one that he had picked as they walked and the second year took it, “Thanks so much!” Kinoshita helped him tuck it behind his ear and he smiled big, “It looks great, Akira!”

Akira nodded, muttering, “It’s lavender. I like lavenders.”

Daichi whispered quietly to them, “Akira really likes nature, he spends all his time outside. He’s really generous too, always giving the most random things. Once he brought me a patch of dirt. You just kinda have to go along with it.” The rest nodded, smiling warmly down at Akira who was already wandering off to pick up a pebble off the ground. 

This time he offered it to Asahi who was surprised that one of the kids would even try to approach him. After his scare with Hiro, he had been ostracized by the other siblings, unable to bring himself to approach them again. Akira smiled at him holding the rock, “Look at this rock.” Asahi leaned down to look at it, “That’s one cool looking rock!” Akira smiled up at him, two teeth missing from his top row as he smiled for the first time a toothy grin, “You think so?”

Asahi felt his cheeks flush and something of happiness settle within him, _He doesn’t think I’m scary_! Tears welled in his eyes, “Yeah!”

Suga laughed, “Asahi is our big baby, isn’t he? Look at him tearing up, just because someone is treating him with kindness.”

“Awww,” the others crooned. 

Asahi blushed, turning away, “Hey, I have been known to scare people away easily, okay?!” 

“WE’RE HERE!” Nishinoya cried, jumping up and down.

The boys and the kids rushed inside, taking their pick out of a box of popsicles Coach had left out for them. They sat around the circle table and ate happily, munching.

“If food’s the only thing that’ll shut you boys up, I’ll have you stuffed to the brim every day,” Ukai commented, flicking on his lighter.

Suga gasped, covering Akira’s ears, “Coachhh! Not in front of the kids!” 

Ukai sighed, putting away his smoke, “Alright, alright.”

“Oh, it’s dripping!”

“Get him a napkin.”

“Nishinoya, isn’t that your third popsicle?!”

“No...it’s my fourth.”

“BRO!”

“Hinata, Kageyama, this isn’t a race.”

“You’re both going to get brain freezes that way.”

“OWWWW” 

“And, there it is…”

“Two halves of a whole idiot…”

“Shut up, jerk!”

“Be nice to each other! No swearing in front of the kids!”

“Jerk is a swear word?”

“KAGEYAMA! Don’t swear!!!”

The whole team was laughing, finally enjoying themselves for the first time all week. They had been rather stressed over finals coming up, as well as a tournament just around the corner. This was their time to unwind. 

Once everyone was done and everyone had washed their hands in the hose outside the store, they began to break off into separate ways. 

“Goodbye, Your Highness...until we meet again,” Tanaka kissed Emi’s hand again, bringing his forehead down in reverence. She giggled and kissed the top of his head and he melted as she said, “I love you, Sir Tanaka!”

“Hey, kid. Never lose your spunk! It’s what makes ya interesting!” Nishinoya clapped Hiro on the back, almost sending the boy flying. Hiro nodded, “Of course, Master Yuu!”

“Hey, Yua, I’m calling you if I ever get tripped up in math. But don’t tell Tsuki that, haha,” Tadashi whispered to Yua as he gave her a little hug. She laughed, whispering back, “I’m better than him anyway!”

Tsuki adjusted his glasses, “I heard that.”

The duo quickly looked away, pretending to not understand what he was talking about. Tsukishima gave a small smile before quickly washing it away as Hinata pushed past to say bye to the rest.

“Thanks for the flower, Akira.”

“And the rock!”

“We’ll cherish them.”

Akira looked up at the boys with bright blue eyes, “You’re welcome!”

Daichi waved the kids over, “It’s time for us to get back, it’s almost Emi’s bedtime. Thanks for all your help, guys.”

“Bye, kids!”

“Byeee!”

Hinata smiled big. The future generation was looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don’t know how old they are exactly I kinda just guessed lmao. I also just got some names from Google to make it easier.  
> Not me realizing that these are one shots not headcanons...but the title makes sense with headcanons I dont feel like changing it.
> 
> Why was this the length of an average chapter of my villain deku fic 😐😐?  
> maybe i should've just focused on that LMFAO


	4. A/N *read this first lmao*

I thought I would start this off with an A/N. I know, cheesy, totally 2014 Wattpad type beat, but I actually want to explain something real quick before y'all move on!

These will mostly be Haikyuu and MHA related lol because they're the ones that I think about on a regular basis and I have my own lil headcanons for.

And by headcanons, I mean straight up like...whole scenes and situations. 

They play on repeat in my mind and I need to place them SOMEWHERE before my brain self destructs, so ! 

I hope that you will find enjoyment in them.

Especially in Haikyuu, they leave the outside lives much up to the interpretation of the watchers/readers since everything is always about volleyball, volleyball, volleyball. I can't complain, because it's literally a volleyball anime but there is absolutely zero filler when I actually want some. A beach episode? Some outside drama? I would love to see it! All the drama in the show so far has been just about volleyball. So my silly brain said: "Well let's fix that!" 

Some of the headcanons I think up of are based off of fanarts. I will tag the artist if I do end up typing up one.

ANYWAYS

Thanks babes,

ness <3


End file.
